1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strapping mechanism, and more particularly to a strapping mechanism having a safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical strapping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,982 to Sunesson, issued on Apr. 22, 1980. The strapping mechanism comprises an operating arm rotatable relative to another arm, and a special safety catch is provided for preventing the operating arm for rotating relative to the another arm. However, the operating arm can not be stably secured to the another arm and may also be rotated relative to the another arm inadvertently.
Another typical strapping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,806 to Prete, Jr., filed on Nov. 4, 1963. In Prete, Jr., a handle is provided for moving a driving pawl so as to engage the driving pawl with hook means and so as to secure two operating arms together in order to prevent the operating arms from disengaging from each other and in order to prevent the wound cable from loosening. However, the handle should be operated by the users in order that the driving pawl may be engaged with the hook means. This is inconvenient when the users are both hands busy for holding objects and have no hands for operating the handles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional strapping mechanisms.